danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 26, יום שלישי, ז'' בשבט תשע"ה, 27 בינואר 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 26, יום שלישי, ז'' בשבט תשע"ה, 27 בינואר 2015 ' השבת - "שבת שירה" thumb|300px|ימין| שבת שירה היא בפרשת "בְּשַׁלַּח", שיש בה שירת הים, שקורין בשבת קודם חמשה-עשר בשבט – או בשבת שחל בו חמשה-עשר. ונוהגין בשבת שירה לזרוק ולפזר ריפות חיטה מיובשים וכתושים – "בורגול" לפני הציפורים והעופות, משום שיש ב"בשלח" פרשת המן ומצינו במדרש על הפסוק שמות טז, כז וַיְהִי בַּיּוֹם הַשְּׁבִיעִי יָצְאוּ מִן הָעָם לִלְקֹט וְלֹא מָצָאוּ. שקשה שהיה לו לכתוב "ולא היה" – שהרי לא היה שם מעולם; אלא שדתן ואבירם יצאו בלאט בשבת מחוץ למחנה ופזרו שם מן המן שבידיהם על פני המדבר, כדי לעשות דבריו של משה פלסתר, שאמר משה כי בַיּוֹם הַשְּׁבִיעִי שַׁבָּת לֹא יִהְיֶה בּוֹ שם טז, כו. אך "לא מצאו" מפני שהעופות אכלום קודם שבאו האנשים ללקוט. על כן נותנים להם שכרן לזכר זה, בשבת שירה, שקורין בה פרשת המן. טעם אחר, להורות כי הקדוש ברוך הוא המציא לישראל במדבר מזונותיהם בלא עמל ויגיעה, כציפורים וכעופות, שמוצאים מזונותיהם בכל מקום. הרב משה סופר, ה"חתם סופר" / בתוך: אוצר דינים ומנהגים *המקור: יונדב קפלן, "ספר השבת" שבת שירה: על מה ולמה ? 'מנהגים שונים מנהגים שונים הונהגו לשבת זו. בין היתר ניתן למצא את המנהג של אמירת הפיוט "יום ליבשה", אכילת חיטים והוצאת אוכל לציפורים. המהר"ל מפראג קבע מנהג לאסוף בשבת שירה את הילדים לחצר בית הכנסת אלטנוישול שם למדו את סיפור קריעת ים סוף, כיצד הצטרפו הציפורים לזמרת בני ישראל. לאחר מכן קטפו הילדים פירות מהאילנות שבים והאכילו את הציפורים, על פי הסיפור במדרש לפיו כל פירות היבשה היו זמינים לבני ישראל בעת מעברם בים.(מדרש שמות רבה כא, י). המנהג הידוע ביותר הוא להוציא את שאריות האוכל לציפורים. המנהג נתון במחלוקת בין פוסקי ההלכה. מחבר הספר "מגן אברהם" התנגד למנהג משום שבשבת אין לטרוח להאכיל בעלי חיים שיש להם אוכל זמין מבלי שיאכילו אותם. עם זאת מנהג זה מוזכר בספרים רבים, וניתנו לכך כמה טעמים. לפי החוזה מלובלין הטעם הוא לפי המדרש המספר כי בשבת הראשונה לירידת המן אמר משה כי בשבת לא ירד מן, וביום שישי תרד כמות כפולה גם בשביל שבת.(ספר שמות]], פרק ט"ז, כ"ה.) דתן ואבירם]פיזרו מהמן של יום שישי בשבת כדי להפריך את דברי משה, אך ציפורים אכלו את המן שפוזר, וכך עם ישראל ראה את מימוש נבואת משה. בזכות זו שאכלו הציפורים את המן נותנים להם שכר ומאכילים אותם בחיטה בשבת זו בה קוראים בתורה גם על ירידת המן. כדי לצאת חובה לכל הדעות ישנם שנהגו לתת לילדים קטנים להוציא את האוכל לציפורים במקום המבוגרים. בקהילות גאורגיה, נוהגים לאכול מאכל חיטה מיוחד שנקרא "קורקוטי", וזאת מפני "פרשת המן" המוזכרת בפרשה זו (מהויקיפדיה העברית) ביקור שר הבנוי ח"כ אורי אריאל ביריחו מדרשת נביעה מבית חגלה על פני יריחו, אירחה את שר הבנוי ביריחו, בשני בתי הכנסת שלום על ישראל ונערן. השר התרשם מן המצב הקשה בשטח והבטיח לקדם את הטיפול בפסיפס ההרוס בנערן ובהחזרת הישיבה בשלום על ישראל ביריחו בע"ה UriArielVisitShvat75-06.jpg UriArielVisitShvat75-02 (1).jpg * אתר יריחו העברית - שפע של צילומים מיריחו היום הדרכה במוזיאון ג'וערה - בסיס גדנ"ע thumb|ימין|335 px הדרכה במוזיאון ג'וערה - בסיס גדנ"ע, משם יצאו כוחות הפלמ"ח והחי"ש להתגונן בפני הכוחות של צבא ההצלה של קאוקג'י. ההדרכת הקדמה לסיור בוצעה בקומה שניה של המוזיאון, דגמים ומפות של כל האיזור. מורה דרך: שבתאי שירן טלפון: 0523246827. אימייל: moreshetgalil@gmail.com אתר: www.moreshetgalil.co.il תמונות מזעזעות ממצבו של ים המלח הפתיח לכתבה אחד מאתרי נופש הבריאות הראשון בעולם, ים המלח בישראל יש הרבה מעתיד בריא כמו רמות המים שלה ממשיכות לרדת. למעשה, זה כבר העריך כי מאז 1950 מפלסי המים ירדו כ -130 מטרים. הרמה הנמוכה בצורה מסוכנת, שיוחסה לחוסר איזון בין כמות מים נכנסים ויוצאים. ידוע גם כים של מלח, שיחצוץ בין ישראל למערב וירדן ממזרח, המשטח של האגם והחופים הם 1,407 מטר מתחת לרמת ביצוע הגובה הנמוך ביותר זה של כדור הארץ על קרקע. הבעיה של שיעור הירידה השנתי נובעת במידה רבה לירידה של זרם המים הנכנסים מנהר הירדן. זו יוחסה לצריכה השוטפת המוגברת של מים באגן ניקוז מים והשקיה נהר הירדן. משאבי מים באזור הם נדירים, ולהשפיע על ישראל, בגדה המערבית, לבנון, סוריה וירדן, שנמצאים בתוך וגובלת באגן. הים נקרא "מת" בגלל המליחות הגבוהה שלה מונעת אורגניזמים החיים במים כגון צמחי דגים ומים מחיים בה המקור: -By European Pressphoto Agency thumb|650px|ימין|An abandoned tourist Boat shipwreck lying at the Dead Sea coastal resort near Ein Gedi, Israel. According to media reports, the Dead Sea water level is dropping with an average of 3 feet per year since the first water level measurements in 1927. (Abir Sultan/EPA) *עוד תמונות מרשימות בבלוג * ראו ערך מורחב על ים המלח 150 שנה ליהדות נפולי בנפולי מתקיימת תערוכה לציון 150 שנה להקמת הקהילה. יזם אותו professore Giancarlo Lacerenza ראש המחלקה ליהדות באוניברסיטת Università Orientale . בטקס הפתיחה השתתף קונסול צרפת, אשר הברון רוטשילד שהיה נתין צרפת היה מייסד הקהילה. קונסול ארצות הברית, אשר חייליה משרתים באזור ונהנים מאירוח קהילת נפולי וכמובן נכבדי הקהילה והעיר. התערוכה מתקיימת בארמון הארכיב הציבורי ובו מוצגים מסמכים ותמונות מימי תולדות הקהילה. להלן תמונות מהתערוכה ומטקס הפתיחה: (באדיבות עלון יהודי נפולי) תמונות מן התערוכה ל150 שנה חיהדות נפולי 3.PNG תמונות מן התערוכה ל150 שנה חיהדות נפולי 2.PNG תמונות מן התערוכה ל150 שנה חיהדות נפולי 1.PNG * עוד על הקהילה קרא כאן צילומים מלוע הר הגעש thumb| ימין|550 px נמצא באוקיאנוס השקט Ambrym is a volcanic island in Malampa Province in the archipelago of Vanuatu. Volcanic activity on the island includes lava lakes in two craters near the summit. הערות שוליים